Cupcakes for Henry
by Mika Uriah
Summary: After "Fragments" Kate makes Henry cupcakes to make him feel better. - cute fluff and completely unapologetic


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: thanks to Lisa for the cupcake idea.  
A/N 2: no beta'd.

000

Helen Magnus was lulled out of the media room and into the kitchen by the smell of something sweet baking in her ovens, she walked in and was surprised to find Kate standing in the kitchen reading what looked to be a magazine, her back curved as she leaned on her elbows on the counter she hummed gently to herself "something smells good," Helen smiled from the door way and watched the Indian girl jump "sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you come in, I was….oh wow! I'm sorry I should've asked permission first," she winced and went to go turn off the oven despite something obviously baking in it.

"Nonsense! You live here its fine. Nothing wrong with being productive," she looked over Kate's shoulder at what looked like to be a good and used copy of 'good housekeeping,' "what are you making?"

Kate pointed to a photo of little cupcakes with werewolf looking cartoony heads "I thought they would be cute for Henry," she shrugged "I know he's going through a hard time, right now. I used to bake for my brother when he upset," she shrugged and drummed her fingers on the counter.

Helen rubbed her back "those are cute, but, Henry won't eat them, he might not even touch them."

Kate made a confused face "are they because they're little wolves? I can make them into something different? Butterflies? Or foxes? Or...regular up cupcakes or…" she trailed off when Helen stopped her.

"Remember his Rachel friend? And Jack? He was in love with Rachel, one of the last moments they had together was celebrating Rachel and her husband's anniversary and Jack learning a new sign…there was a cupcake involved and…" Helen trailed off not knowing how much she would say to Kate. Most of it was in the report but she would be the first to admit that she left some of the things out. Not everything is needed for the world to see, a broken heart was one of them.

Kate closed her eyes and rested the heel of her hand on her forehead "I don't believe I forgot. Oh my God."

Helen shook her head "its fine it's not a big deal. Still make your cakes though; I just wanted to let you know, hmm?"

Just as he oven timer beeped to let them know that the cupcakes were ready she took them out and started to put them on a few racks to let them cool before she started to mix the icing, Hank came in wearing shorts and a grey hooded sweater with the sleeves cut off, he was playing basket ball with biggie and was drenched with sweat, it was worth it though "hey," he stood in the kitchen and with his hands on his knees a bit trying to catch his breath Magnus passed him a bottle of water with a sly grin on her face.

"He beat you again?"

He looked up "nope. Thanks for the water, doc" he took unscrewed the cap and took a sip, "hey cupcakes!" he grinned "can I have one?" he took one off the cooling rack and unwrapped the wrapping paper from the cake bottom and ripped into half he cake surprised to find a caramel center as he popped half of it in his mouth before they could warn him was it was-"Ah! Hot!" he waved a hand in front of his mouth like a little kid, but instead of spitting it out in a napkin he chewed slowly and swallowed "wow sorry, little warning next time though." The women rolled their eyes at each other as he bit into the other half of the cupcake and swallowed more thoughtfully this time "these are nice, you make these Freelander?" she nodded and showed him the icing pattern he was going to do and he grinned, "Rachel would've liked this a lot, probably would've begged and begged you into making them for her," he swallowed and Kate listened expectantly; she was waiting for her to get mad or cry or let out some sort of emotion after losing his friend, instead. He chuckled softly "these are nice, it's kind of like she's here…" he kissed Kate's cheek unexpectedly and walked up his room to shower.

Magnus sighed as she took a bottle of water from the fridge for herself "clearly" she started "I have no idea what I am talking about."


End file.
